Animals such as mammals and birds are often susceptible to parasite infestations. These parasites may be ectoparasites, such as insects, and endoparasites such as filariae and worms. Domesticated animal, such as cats and dogs, are often infested with one or more of the following ectoparasites: cat and dog fleas (Ctenocephalides felis, Ctenocephalides sp. and the like), ticks (Rhipicephalus sp., Ixodes sp., Dermacentor sp., Amblyoma sp. and the like), and mites (Demodex sp., Sarcoptes sp., Otodectes sp. and the like), lice (Trichodectes sp., Cheyletiella sp., Lignonathus sp., and the like), mosquitoes (Aedes sp., Culex sp., Anopheles sp., and the like) and flies (Hematobia sp., Musca sp., Stomoxys sp., Dermatobia sp., Coclyomia sp., and the like).
Fleas are a particular problem because not only do they adversely affect the health of the animal or human, but they also cause a great deal of psychological stress. Moreover, fleas are also vectors of pathogenic agents in animals, such as dog tapeworm (Dipylidium caninum), and humans.
Similarly, ticks are also harmful to the physical and psychological health of the animal or human. However, the most serious problem associated with ticks is that they are the vector of pathogenic agents, agents which cause diseases in both humans and animal. Major diseases which are caused by ticks include borrelioses (Lyme disease caused by Borrelia burgdorferi), babesioses (or piroplasmoses caused by Babesia sp.) and rickettsioses (also known as Rocky Mountain spotted fever). Ticks also release toxins which cause inflammation or paralysis in the host. Occasionally, these toxins are fatal to the host.
Moreover, mites and lice are particularly difficult to combat since there are very few active substances which act on these parasites and they require frequent treatment.
Likewise, farm animals are also susceptible to parasite infestations. For example, cattle are affected by a large number of parasites. A parasite which is very prevalent among farm animals is a tick genus Boophilus, especially those of the species microplus (cattle tick), decoloratus and anulatus. Ticks, such as Boophilus microplus, are particularly difficult to control because they live in the pasture where the farm animals graze. Other important parasites of cattle and sheep are listed as follows in order of decreasing importance: myiases such as Dermatobia hominis (known as Berne in Brazil) and Cochlyomia hominivorax (greenbottle); sheep myiases such as Lucilia sericata, Lucilia cuprina (known as blowfly strike in Australia, New Zealand and South Africa). These are flies whose larva constitutes the animal parasite; flies proper, namely those whose adult constitutes the parasite, such as Haematobia irritans (horn fly); lice such as Linognathus vitulorum, etc.; and mites such as Sarcoptes scabiei and Psoroptes ovis. The above list is not exhaustive and other ectoparasites are well known in the art to be harmful to animals and humans. These include, for example migrating dipterous larvae.
Animals and humans also suffer from endoparasitical infections including, for example, helminthiasis which is most frequently caused by a group of parasitic worms described as nematodes or roundworms. These parasites cause severe economic losses in pigs, sheep, horses, and cattle as well as affecting domestic animals and poultry. Other parasites which occur in the gastrointestinal tract of animals and humans include Ancylostoma, Necator, Ascaris, Strongyloides, Trichinella, Capillaria, Toxocara, Toxascaris, Trichiris, Enterobius and parasites which are found in the blood or other tissues and organs such as filarial worms and the extra intestinal stages of Strogyloides, Toxocara and Trichinella. 
Many insecticides exist in the art for treating parasites. These insecticides vary in their effectiveness against a particular parasite as well as their cost. However the results of these insecticides are not always satisfactory because of, for example, the development of resistance by the parasite to the therapeutic agent, as is the case, for example, with carbamates, organophosphorus compounds and pyrethroids. Thus, there is a need in the art for more effective antiparasitic formulation treatment and protection of animal, e.g. mammals, fish and birds for a wide range of parasites. Moreover, there is a need in the art for an antiparasitic formulation which is easy to use on any type of domestic animal, irrespective of its size and the nature of its coat, and which does not need to be sprinkled over the entire body of the mammal, fish or bird. What is needed are compounds that are effective against a range pests, particularly for controlling endoparasites or ectoparasites in or on animals.